


Your Reality

by Oh_My_Hyunjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is Natsuki, Crushes, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Suicide, Taehyun is Yuki, Unrequited Crush, Yeonjun is Monika, kai isn’t in this cause he’s suppose to be Sayori and u know yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Hyunjin/pseuds/Oh_My_Hyunjin
Summary: ~ Doki Doki Literature Club AU ~Taehyun finally decides he doesn’t care anymore, he’s going to tell Soobin...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Reality

Taehyun waited for the classroom door to slide closed before turning back to the tall figure at the white board. He smiled widely and put his hands together in front of him as he approached Soobin. Soobin himself had been put off by the way he had been acting to his club members, his best friends. 

“Finally!” Taehyun sighed and looked up at Soobin with a twisted, loving look in his eyes. He laughed mythodically and bounced on the balls of his feet. He looked giddy. 

“This is really all I wanted.” He stared at Soobin for a second before continuing his sentence. “Soobinie, there’s really no need for you to spend the weekend at Yeonjun’s house.” When mentioning the blond’s name, his face turned to an expression of distaste. Soobin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Taehyun.

“Don’t listen to him. Just come to my house instead.” The smile painted across his face dropped to a serious expression, as if what he said wasn’t a request, but a statement. “Just imagine, the whole day, just the two of us...doesn't that sound wonderful!” Laughter soon erupted from the small figure, it sounded almost crazed. His laughter died down and the classroom was soon void of any noise but the buzz of the air conditioning. 

“Soobin.” At the use of his name, the boy looked into the eyes of his fellow member. He was caught off guard when Taehyun stepped closer to him, taking both his hands in his and looking deep into his soul. 

“I’ve...I’ve never felt this good in my entire life.” Soobin chuckled nervously, not daring to take his hands away from Taehyun to wipe the sweat building up on his forehead. 

“ _I-Im addicted to you_.” 

“ _It feels like I’m going to die if I’m not breathing the same air as you_.” His eyes were intense, as if he hadn’t said something strange. As if he truly believed every word he was saying. Surprisingly, he turned away bashfully, dropping one of Soobin’s hands so he could push a stray hair out of his eye.

“Doesn’t it feel nice to have someone care about you so much? Doesn’t it feel so good to have someone want to revolve their life around you?” Words never made their way to Soobin’s lips. He never got the chance before Taehyun was talking again.

“But if this feels so good,” He trailed on, his look darkening slightly, “Then why do I feel more and more like something bad is going to happen? Maybe that’s why I tried to stop myself at first...but this feeling is too strong now.” He gripped Soobin’s hands a little tighter and tilted his head up to look at Soobin once more. He puffed his chest and--

“I-I’m madly in love with you!” Heat flowed to Soobin’s cheeks at the words thrown at him. His lips parted in surprise, but once again, no words came out.

“It feels like every inch of my body...every drop of blood in me, is screaming your name.” He let his hands fall to his sides, fingers clutching at the fabric of his pants as he talked. You would maybe think he was nervous, but when Taehyun looked back up at Soobin’s eyes, Soobin could tell the only emotion flowing through the boys system was determination. 

“I don’t care about the consequences anymore! I Don’t care if Yeonjun is listening!” Taehyun whipped his head to the door, as if saying the words directly at Yeonjun. No response came, no noises. Taehyun whipped his head back over to Soobin. “Please, just know how much I love you...”

The phrase was spoken softly, as if only the purest of love was behind them.

“I love you so much that I touched myself with the pen I stole from you.” The boy closed his eyes and clutched a fist full of his pant leg, as if reminiscing a cherished moment. Soobin gulped.

“I just want to pull your skin open and crawl inside of you.” The eyes that looked back at Soobin...wasn’t Taehyun. Not the smart, thoughtful Taehyun he had met just weeks ago, who loved to read quietly, and write eloquent poems. No, no, something was...wrong.

Taehyun’s hands flew to grab Soobin’s, as if the boy would run away if he didn’t hold them in that moment. The grip on Soobin’s hands tightened as he saw Taehyun looked up to him with soft doe eyes.

“I want you all to myself...And I will be only yours. Doesn’t that sound perfect?” The boy leaned forward and put his head on Soobin’s chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat of the boy in front of him. 

“Tell me Soobin...tell me you want to be my lover?” He pulled away from Soobin to regain eye contact, the tight grip on his hands loosening, awaiting Soobin’s reply. 

Soobin looked at the pleading eyes of the underclassmen. Memories of the past weeks came to Soobin’s mind as he contemplated how to answer. 

“ _Beomgyu…_

_Nobody cares. Why don’t you go pick up coins from underneath the vending machine or something_.” 

Soobin remembered how hurt Beomgyu had looked as Taehyun said those cruel words. He had turned away and run out of the classroom. As if he snapped out of a trance, Taehyun looked apologetic and spoke of how he wanted to make it up to Beomgyu. In the past week or so Taehyun had been acting off. Then he remembered how Yeonjun had said to try and stay away from Taehyun. How he could get obsessive and hurt himself, and that Soobin was enabling his behavior by hanging out with him too much. Maybe it was Soobin’s fault. Accepting Taehyun’s confession...wouldn’t make anything any better, possibly even make it worse. So he did what he felt he had too.

“Taehyun...I’m sorry.” Soobin let go of Taehyun’s hands and watched how they fell limply at the boy's sides. Taehyun’s head was hung low and he took two steps away from Soobin. As the taller was about to approach him again, he heard soft laughter. The laughter...was coming from Taehyun. His laughing only seemed to grow louder as he lifted up his head. Taehyun looked long gone, his eyes completely crazed and burgundy hair falling into the front of them. 

Soobin’s heart fell down to his ass as he saw Taehyun reach into the inside pocket of his school blazer to pull out what had to be a 12 inch kitchen knife. The boys demented laughter didn’t stop as Soobin raised his arms to protect himself, not feeling anything. He lowered his arms to see Taehyun shakily turning the knife on himself. Before Soobin could lung forward, the knife found passage directly into Taehyun’s side. The boy's smile never faltered as he pulled the knife from out of his abdomen only to plunge it in the same spot again, the sound of piercing flesh too much to handle as Soobin watched in horror while once more Taehyun pulled the knife out and thrust it into his chest. Blood pooled around the boy’s feet as he collapsed, slumping onto one of the front desks, the knife being pulled out one of the last actions Taehyun’s did. The knife landed two feet away with a clank, blood splatters flying past the object. 

Soobin felt as though his body was frozen. Frozen in place. His feet glued to the wooden floorboards as he watched Taehyun’s small body bleed out. A small splatter of blood was on Taehyun’s face, which held no expression, previously big doe eyes staring forever in front of him. The blood was almost the color of Taehyun’s own red hair. 

Finally, Soobin found himself taking one step forward. Then another. Then he fell to his knees and pulled the limp body to him. He looked down at the frail corpse in his arms, shaking hands making their way to brush a rogue strand of hair away from his lifeless eyes. Taehyun’s blood soon blossomed on his own pants and blazer. 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there on his knees, looking on the ground in front of him while cradling Taehyun's body, petting his hair with shaking hands. His whole body seemed to be shaking, not that he paid it any mind. 

“Hey we heard someone fall, I forgot my book at my--” Soobin didn't look up from the ground, or cease his cradling as he heard Beomgyu’s voice break through the deafening silence that swallowed him whole. Maybe it already had, because when Beomgyu screamed at the scene, falling back onto one of the desks behind him, and threw up, he didn't even flinch. Rapid unstable footsteps ran out of the classroom, fading into the distance.

“Beomgyu? Soobin, what happened I saw Beomgyu run by…” Yeonjun’s voice trailed on as he too saw the scene. He offered no reaction close to Beomgyu’s, instead opting to remain emotionless. Soobin didn’t look up at him either. 

“Oh.” Yeonjun sighed, no response came from Soobin. The blond turned around, even if he didn’t, Soobin wouldn't have seen the smirk that adorned Yeonjun’s face.

“ _How unfortunate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I was listening to the songs at the end of Doki Doki Literature Club called ‘Your Reality’ and got pretty inspired to write even if feels kinda rushed and bad. Most of Taehyuns dialogue is from the game so I would definitely encourage you to play it!


End file.
